Hourglass sand
by Harley-Cat
Summary: In the end, Harley always leaves her. Reviews super-mega-ultra appreciated!


MONDAY-

"Don't cry, Harley. Here, let me take a look at those bruises. Looks like you skinned your knee when you came here. You should skin that clown's knee. Then you'd have yourself a pair."

The blonde sniffed feebly as her best friend rambled on about "self-esteem" and "not letting that bastard do this to you". Mistah J had just gotten carried away. It wasn't his fault that she was so clumsy and foolish.

Ivy washed Harley's wounds, biting her lip with worry. Sometimes, Harley showed up bruised and sometimes just because she was extremely lonely. This time, it was both.

Rubbing the warm cloth against Harley's dirty cheeks, Ivy contemplated the future:

Go beat the living Hell out of the Joker. (Which would probably result in Harley being heart-broken)

Act like nothing is wrong and completely ignore the fact that what the clown is doing is sick and evil on so many different levels.

Nurse Harley back to health (Like usual), which eventually results in her returning to the Joker once she is completely healed, seeing to it that Ivy repeats the process the next time.

It was always the same thing over and over again. Ivy would always weaken and Harley would always leave.

Not this time. Ivy vowed that she would see to it that Harley never left again.

TUESDAY-

"You'll like this, Harl."

Ivy held up the beautiful flower, cozily snug in a pot, watching Harley's eyes widen with wonder.

"Wow, Red! It's so pretty!"

"It's yours, you know."

Harley cocked her head, puzzled.

"Uh…aren't ya always sayin' that I'm not good at taking care of plants, Red? Aren't ya worried that I'll kill it or something?"

Ivy smiled warmly.

"No, Harley. Its time I started letting you do more. I think you're capable."

She gave the plant to the still-confused woman, worrying inwardly if this really was a good idea. Many plants had lost their lives in the past due to Harley's overly exuberant care.

Harley smiled happily as she stroked a petal.

"Gosh, thanks, Red! I'll take super-duper good care of it. Just watch!"

_I don't think I want to,_ Ivy thought grimly. At least it made Harley happy. That was what really mattered.

The plant was dead within two days.

WEDNESDAY-

Harley slithered over the couch like a snake, knowing that it was a super-annoying way to get Ivy's attention. Ivy hated being bothered when she was reading.

"Look out, Red! Harley-snakes' gonna get ya!"

She hissed and stuck out her tongue like a serpent, giggling on the inside as Ivy's annoyed expression peered from behind the book.

"Cut it out, Harl. I hate it when you're this obnoxious."

Harley laughed and linked her arms around Ivy's hips, peeking up at her with teasing friendliness.

"You're such a spoil-sport! Let's go do something funnn!"

"I've told you, Harl, we've got to lay low for a while. Batman has been prowling around a lot lately since Harvey's breakout. A simple walk could lead to being thrown back into Arkham."

Harley pouted, making her lower lip quiver and expanding her eyes so that she looked like a puppy dog, eager to win her friend's heart to her wishes.

Like usual, Ivy weakened.

"Alright. Just for a while. An hour. Then we stay in."

"YAYYYY!"

THURSDAY-

The blonde sat listlessly at the table, gazing sadly at the small, purple-framed portrait of the Joker, hearing him calling out to her as helpless as a child.

Harley! I'm all-alone…why did you leave me again? I didn't mean it. Please…don't leave me by myself.

Her nails dug into the table's solid surface, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I miss you, Puddin'."

Ivy watched from across the room, wondering about what made Harley's mood change so quickly. One day, she would be happy and the next, depressed and wistful.

Ivy knew who she was thinking about. It was a sickening thought.

"Harl? You're looking tired. You should probably go to bed."

"Yeah…sleep…I need that. Must be tired… G'night, Red."

"Goodnight, Harley."

FRIDAY-

She seemed to be getting better.

Ivy was trying the best she could to appeal to Harley's interests, watching movies with her and telling her silly stories of mishaps with plants. Harley seemed to be happy.

Sometimes, however, at the mere mention of his name, Harley would turn pale and the corners of her mouth began twitching.

There was no doubt in Ivy's mind that Harley was suffering from the Joker-less rehab.

"What do you want to watch now?"

"Um…how about one of those Japanese monster flicks? I wanna watch all the screaming Tokyo-folk."

"Fine, Harley. I'll have to bear it."

"You're the best, Red!"

Music to Ivy's ears.

Yes…things seemed to be getting better.

SATURDAY-

Harley came to her, like she always did, in the middle of the night.

Nightmares of all kinds had haunted her, roaring at her that she had left the Joker behind, that she was a bad girlfriend. On and on, torturing her until she couldn't bear to sleep alone much longer.

"Red…? I'm scared. I left Mistah J all by himself…all alone. I-I've gotta go. I've gotta be with him and Red…Red…I want him _so much_!"

Ivy held the sobbing woman in her arms as one of her vines pulled a blanket over them.

Smoothing back Harley's frenzied hair, she stroked her cheek soothingly, hushing until Harley's delirious sobs regressed into pitiful whimpers.

"I want you to stay here, Harley. _Here_ where you're wanted. I want you to be strong on your own."

Harley blinked through tear-ridden eyes and whispered softly, "I love him, Ivy. I love you, but I love him too. He's mine and I'm his."

"_I'm_ yours, Harl. I won't abuse you and leave you for dead."

"I…don't…want to be…alone…"

"Hush, Harley. I know. I know."

Ivy felt the girl floating away, sinking into deep, dreamless slumber. Before she completely drifted off, Ivy whispered softly into Harley's ear, hoping she would hear her, hoping she would understand how she felt.

"Please, Harley. Stay with me."

Please…

SUNDAY-

Harley was gone. She had left in the early morning. She had returned to the clown.

Ivy knew she would be back, as she always had. Perhaps then, Harley would finally see the error of her ways. Perhaps then…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um…so any thoughts?

_Its kind of a sad relationship isn't it?_

_Harley needs Ivy but doesn't want her and Ivy wants Harley but doesn't need her. _

_For those of you wondering about the title, I wanted to call it "Hourglass sand" because the sand of an hourglass only stays in one place temporarily, eventually drifting and sinking downwards away to the other side, just like how Harley always drifts away from Ivy, sinking back to Joker's side._

_Sorry if the story is a little morbid. Harley doesn't ALWAYS come to Ivy because of rejection or abuse. Sometimes its just because she's lonely and wants someone to take care of her. When you think about it, Harley really is a very lonely person._

_Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviews this story! (Gives you all a sprinkle-coated cookie)_

_-CAT_


End file.
